


蟾光

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 黑化，强迫，R18





	蟾光

“这就是你想要的？”李达康眼角的红还未完全褪去，撑起身子，从地上捡起衣物，费力的一件件重新套上，黑色的西裤一寸寸遮住腿间斑驳。  
欣赏着衬衫下隐约可见的红肿挺立，沙瑞金再次毫不费力的攥住李达康的手腕，隔着衣料将那里舔弄的更为不堪，“达康书记，我很少对人这么好，可你偏偏不领情。”  
“您的情，我领教了。”李达康终于挣开了沙瑞金的手，将西装外套穿好，抹去额前的冷汗，向门边跌跌撞撞。  
“远远不够。”沙瑞金没有拦怎么看都不够顺从的人，来日方长，一步到位多没意思。  
李达康从来不是坐以待毙的人。守护了大半生为人赞叹的光洁羽毛就这么毫无防备的栽在了沙瑞金手上，耻辱，是对自己能力的嘲笑。汉东一定也有不少沙瑞金的眼线，要找沙瑞金的把柄，极有可能让自己栽的更狠。李达康并不像表面那么急躁，三个月，才旁敲侧击给了赵东来一点暗示，好在老下属即刻心领神会，也没多问。  
还算节制的性事积淀着痛苦也让人越来越清醒。无论沙瑞金到底打的什么主意李达康都要忍到有力抗衡的时候，表面顺从又无时无刻不在无声抗拒的状态丝毫不引人起疑。  
调查过李达康确实没什么异动，沙瑞金也不会完全放松警惕，逆来顺受绝对不会是这个人的选择。随时可能来到的惊喜让沙瑞金更加兴奋，将人仰面压在办公桌上，大力进出，“怎么还是一点长进都没有，睁眼。”  
李达康只是将眉头锁的更紧，手指徒劳的抠着桌边，这次沙瑞金没有戴套。一会儿市委还有个会，感觉到下体中的胀大，李达康终于睁开了眼，手带着点讨好抚上沙瑞金胸前，“别弄在里面，可以吗？”  
“这个时候知道有求于我了，达康，你还是不明白你的处境。要知道，你是一直有求于我。人无远虑必有近忧。”沙瑞金惩罚性的一下一下更重的撞在李达康的敏感点上，不由分说将浊液留在了甬道内，“市委的会还有多久。”  
李达康还在高潮的余韵里，费力的摇了摇头，仍不太清醒，“一、一个小时。”  
沙瑞金饶有兴致的看着通红的穴口淌下一丝白浊，将疲软的性器套弄两下又抵了进去，“坐车回市委十分钟足够了，我看还可以再来一次。”  
“沙书记······”李达康酸软的腰徒劳的扭动，反倒将人弄的更舒服，“一会儿我能清理一下吗？”  
“省委的门隔音效果很好，叫出来。”  
“唔~”  
沙瑞金腰侧落下一串可谓缠绵的吻，“果然你就适合这样对待，比第一晚叫的好听多了。”  
双手撑在浴室的墙壁上，身后又被有力的手指进进出出许久才将埋得极深的液体弄了出来。沙瑞金甚至好心替李达康擦干了身子，“还有二十分钟，来得及。”  
李达康都不知道自己是怎么走到车里，又怎么走进会议室又怎么坐在椅子上如往日一般简洁凌厉的做主角讲了四十分钟的话“讨论”工作，又率先起立大步走回办公室。  
“李书记。”赵东来形式的在门上扣了两下就走了进来，“上次您让我私下查的邻省的事，有点眉目了。”  
“坐过来，门不用关，小点声。”李达康身上全是冷汗，歪在沙发上，并不掩饰疲惫，“说吧。”  
“李书记，真要查？那个人可是······”赵东来也不比往日畅快。  
“为难的话就不必查了，当我什么都没说。”李达康明白此事的风险性，还是私事。虽说沙瑞金是在纪委任上，出过问题的可能性最大，也比中央好动作，以那人的谨慎，查到十有八九也是鸡毛蒜皮。赵东来眼看就能接替省厅，这个时候出什么事于两人都不是什么好事。  
“您是不是遇上什么事了？”赵东来很是担心，可又说不上来李达康今日到底有什么不对。  
“没事，你回去吧，别查了。”李达康下了逐客令，何必冒这么大风险在眼线遍布的地方去查以往。就算没有问题，他李达康可以让沙瑞金出新的问题啊，大不了绑在一条船上，谁又跑得了，制衡嘛。  
“我会继续摸下去。”赵东来替李达康换了杯子里凉透的茶。  
“东来，别查了，是我一时冲动。”看到赵东来眼里的坚决，李达康知道又是自己错了，还是不够深思熟虑。“东来，我可以相信你吗？”  
赵东来没有说话，目光中的坚定让对面的人点了点头。  
“那就停下，没什么意义。”李达康接过茶杯喝了一口，滋润了不少，“方向错了。”  
“您放心，已经有了头绪，没有错，我会小心。”  
越是在意的人就越是无可挽回，追随了自己十年的人能胜过沙瑞金吗？李达康竟开始可笑的企盼命运眷顾。既然要做，那就仔细推敲吧，不能让一个人飞蛾扑火。和赵东来见面也并非可以毫不顾忌，李达康让小金去食堂打两份饭，与赵局长好继续探讨公务。  
秋分过后，天黑的越来越早，月一步步攀上窗沿。


End file.
